A conventional flapping flying robot flying like birds or insects claps four wings and blows out air between wing surfaces in a direction parallel to the wing surfaces in order to generate thrust for hovering. By operating a tail wing, the conventional flapping flying robot can hover stably and control directions (see Patent Document 1, for example).